


Alpha Kingsman

by Ryvchan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Harry, Hiatus, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Omega Eggsy, One Shot, Scenting, Sexual Content, WILL ADD MORE TAGS AS I UPDATE, Wooing, courting, mentions of abuse, vulgar words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha sucked a breath in, when the Omega went limp in the chair and his head fell back, baring his slender neck to him. A sign that the Omega trusted him. Minutes later, Harry wiped his hands clean with a wet wash cloth. He turned back to Eggsy, seeing that the Omega’s eyes slowly drooped and looked as if he were about to fall asleep. The Alpha stepped over to the tired Omega, placed his hand on the Omega’s shoulder.</p><p>“Eggsy, come along. I think it’s time to let you rest.” Harry whispered, fingers stroking away locks of hair. “Did you want to rest at my home, or did you want want to go home?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about Alpha!Harry and Omega!Eggsy since I saw Kingsman. :D Here's my first A/B/O Hartwin fic. Enjoy~

The young Omega appeared at the Kingsman tailor shop, beaten to a pulp with a black eye, bruises on his cheek and a hand print wrapped around his neck. When the Alpha saw those marks, he snarled in anger, making the Omega flinch back. That made the Alpha wrapped his hand around the Omega’s neck, caressing at the hand mark. Anger fueling his mind. How dare the Omega’s step-father mark his precious Omega. The Alpha, now wanted to give a piece of his mind to the step-father. Maybe break a few bones and land the fucker in jail where he belongs. No one’s touching his Omega, much less leave horrid marks and bruises on him. The Alpha Kingsman wanted to press his nose into the Omega’s neck, wanting to inhale that tantalizing scent of his.

The Omega whimpered, when he felt the Alpha’s hand caressed the bruise on his neck. His body trembling in shock now. His mind whirling to what happened earlier. The Alpha step-father bastard of his had struck his own mother. He’d tried defending and protecting his mother but his step-father had turned his attention to him. His hands pushing him against the wall, hands striking him, then the Omega cried out when his step-father’s hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing it tight, stopping the airflow. His last thoughts were about his mother, his vulnerable little sister and the Alpha Kingsman. That was when he heard that voice in the room. The Alpha Kingsman’s voice, that sent shivers down his spine. Whatever the Alpha Kingsman had said, his step-father released him and that voice had told him to head to the tailor shop.

Now, where he stood, shock wearing into him now, breath hitching and tears filling his eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself, soft hiccups at the events. He thought he was going to die. Like really die this time. Hundreds of emotions coiled inside of him, which made the Omega bite his lips from crying.

“Eggsy?” The Alpha’s voice breezed over him, softly. The concern was there.

Eggsy tighten his hold, not wanting to stare at the Alpha in the eyes. He turned to look away, anywhere but the Alpha Kingsman.

Harry hadn’t released his hand from Eggy’s neck yet. He wished the bruise would go away. Appalled and angered that an Alpha would strike at an Omega. He knows that out there, in the word, Omega’s are treated badly. Being used and called in horrible ways that made Harry sick to his stomach just thinking about it. Omega’s were supposed to be treated with care. After all, they were the one’s to carry on future generations. They were why Beta’s and Alpha’s are even alive until now.

He turned Eggsy’s face towards him, thumb stroking over the bruise on his cheek. “You should’ve been treated with care and kindness, little Omega.” He whispered. “Come. Let me treat your wounds, yeah?” He took a step back, reaching his hand outward, waiting for Eggsy.

Eggsy turned his big doe eyes up at Harry, then looked down at the hand that was stretched outward to him.

“I won’t hurt you. You have my promise, Eggsy.” The Alpha said gently. “No harm will come onto you. Come?”

Gulping, Eggsy pressed his hand on top of Harry’s, feeling the warmth of the Alpha’s hand seeping into his cold hand. He watched Harry’s hand curled around his, guiding him to the back of the tailor, and up the steps. Then, seconds later, they were seated inside of a room where, Eggsy spotted a tray of first aid kit, sitting in the middle of the large table. Eggsy sat down in the chair, as Harry sat at the head, hands opening the first aid. Harry took the ointment, smearing a little on his finger and gently rubbed it on Eggy’s bruised cheek, that’s already turning dark. Eggsy hissed at the contact, which made the Alpha pause.

“Am I hurting you?” Harry asked, concern filled his tone.

“Hm. N-No. I mean, yeah, it hurts but no, you’re not hurting me.” Eggsy replied. He shifted in his seat, feeling the warmth seep into his skin, as Harry continued back on his ministrations on his cheek. Wincing in pain here and there.

After Harry was finished, the Alpha’s eyes locked onto Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy shuddered at the dark look on the Alpha’s face. Harry stood up from his chair, ointment in his hand, and made his way behind Eggsy. He smeared his fingers with the cool ointment, then swiped it at the side of Eggsy’s neck and around. The Alpha placed the tin on the table, then used both hands, smearing the ointment gently into the skin. His fingers pressing here and there, rubbing and stroking. Eggsy shivered, his body delighted at the feel of the Alpha’s fingers. His body buzzing with content and pleasure, Eggsy sagged into the chair, head fall back, baring his neck to Harry, as the Alpha rubbed tiny circles.

“Hmm.” Eggsy’s eyes drooped. _Safe, warm, Alpha._

The Alpha sucked a breath in, when the Omega went limp in the chair and his head fell back, baring his slender neck to him. A sign that the Omega trusted him. Minutes later, Harry wiped his hands clean with a wet wash cloth. He turned back to Eggsy, seeing that the Omega’s eyes slowly drooped and looked as if he were about to fall asleep. The Alpha stepped over to the tired Omega, placed his hand on the Omega’s shoulder.

“Eggsy, come along. I think it’s time to let you rest.” Harry whispered, fingers stroking away locks of hair. “Did you want to rest at my home, or did you want want to go home?”

The Omega mumbled in protest, “No home. Not safe. To Alpha.”

“Alright, come along, little Omega.” Harry lifted Eggsy’s hand into his, lifting the hand up and brushing his lips against it. The Alpha in him purred when he heard the Omega whimper. He’ll take care of his precious Omega. After all, Eggsy was his from the beginning.

Walking side by side, the Alpha stepped into the taxi with his Omega when they got outside. When they arrived at the Alpha’s home, Eggsy rubbed his face against Harry’s chest, scenting him. The Alpha carefully guided his sleepy Omega into his home. Up the stairs, they go, until Harry stopped in front of his bedroom. He released his Omega, who swayed his hips as he strolled over to the king size bed. Harry watched his little Omega slip out of his clothes. The Alpha purred in content when his Omega walked over to closet door, where his red robe hung from. Harry licked his lips, eyes dilated full and his nose flaring as Eggsy’s scent started to permeate his room. Eggsy slipped on the most softest and silkiest rob over his shoulders, before he made his way back to the bed, slipping under the blanket.

The Alpha made his way to the side of the bed, smiling as Eggsy rubbed his face into the pillows and curled a hand under his chin. He leaned down, lips pressed against the Omega’s cheek.

“Rest well, Eggsy.” Harry whispered lovingly. He rubbed his nose against Eggsy’s cheek then left his sleeping Omega in bed. Harry closed the door with a soft click and then his eyes narrowed. “Now, I have a little pest to deal with.” Then, stalked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy dealing with rude Alpha's and Harry protecting his little Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for use of vulgar words.

The next morning, however, Eggsy snapped his eyes wide open, jerking upward to sit. He scanned the room, taking in that tantalizing scent that belong to a certain Alpha. The Omega groaned, pulling at his hair as memories from the day before surfaced. Eggsy ran his fingers through his hair, then pulled at it. Feeling frustrated at himself for letting Harry bring him home. And fuck, his body for reacting because of Harry. The Omega slowly got out of the bed, sitting at the edge when a sudden realization that he was wearing a silk robe. Biting his lips, he looked around for his clothes, then his eyes landed on them, a neatly folded pile that was placed on the chair, with the cap sitting on top of the clothes, and his shoes places in front of the chair.

Eggsy shrugged out of the robe, carefully folding it and placed it on top of the bed. The Omega quickly went over to the chair, slipping on his clothes, and then, he went out of the room, creeping down the hallway. His ears listening to any movements in the Alpha’s home. Quietly, he made his way down the steps and to the front door. Running away from Harry wasn’t an option. Knowing the Alpha can easily track him down. But he needed time to cool off his head and emotions.

The Omega spent the afternoon walking through the park. Enjoying the breezy wind, trying to clear out his mind. He sat down on a bench, curling in on himself. His body beginning to feel itchy and hot. He wanted to claw at his own skin. He didn’t want to go home. Not with his step-father around. And what the fucker would do to him next. Eggsy shuddered at the thought. He needed somewhere to go for a couple days. But where? He didn’t want to intrude on his friends. And Harry? Eggsy inwardly grimaced. He didn’t want to go anywhere near that Alpha. Just thinking about that Alpha made the Omega in him sigh. His skin tingling even more.

“Fuck.” Eggsy muttered.

He really needed to go hide out somewhere for a couple days. In the mean time, Eggsy continued to sit on the bench, deep in thoughts, and unaware that there were a couple Alpha’s staring at him from the other side of the park.

“Galahad, the Omega’s on the move.” Merlin said from behind Harry.

“I know.” Harry nodded.

He didn’t want to corner Eggsy. Yes, the Omega had great potential to become a Kingsman. But also, he was very much interested in courting the Omega. Eggsy is a potential mate for him. Strong and selfless. Kind and merciful. Always thinking about others before himself. The Alpha in him wanted to court the Omega and give him gifts, the luxury of being safe and pamper him. In the past, he had took interests in courting Omega’s and sometimes help an Omega through their heat but as he became the next Galahad, he didn’t have the time to court one, or even think about it.

Until Eggsy.

Until that little Omega came, waltzing through the police station. Harry had taken one sniff and the Alpha in him purred and clawed to be out. To take the Omega and claim him. Eggsy’s scent smelled amazing. Like the scent of freshly brewed earl grey creme with a hint of lemon. Harry could drown himself in Eggsy’s scent all day and every day for the rest of his life. Shaking his head, Harry pinched the bridge between his nose, sighing.

“How’s the pitiful prick?” Harry asked.

“The Omega’s step-father?” Merlin blinked. “Enjoying his time in jail, where he belongs.”

The Alpha nodded in response, then said, “I will be out for a few hours.” With that Harry left.

The events of the day before had Harry worrying over Eggsy. His Omega was had been hurt. His Omega needed a safe place. His home wasn’t an option. Harry had been furious to see the marks and bruises on his Omega’s skin. And even more furious that Eggy’s heat is days away and his Omega is out there, and who knows what kind of Alpha will try to force Eggsy against his will.

Eggsy had a bottle of water in his hand, sipping slowly as the heat of his skin rose higher. Call his friends so they can let him stay at their place? Or go back to Harry’s? His body yearned to go to Harry. The Alpha felt more safe. And maybe...maybe having Harry near by will keep away others. It sounds a better idea, than him staying at his friend’s home, where Alpha’s come pounding on the door.

The Omega let out a frustrated sigh, a headache forming. Maybe he’ll go back to the tailor shop and see if Harry will be there. Eggsy stood up, stretching his aching limbs, when he felt a finger slide down his back and hooked on his belt, pulling him back.

“Could smell your heat coming soon.” An Alpha whispered in his ear.

Eggsy pushed the Alpha back and realized that there were two more behind him.

“C’mon, mate. Let us taste you. We can help you.” The second Alpha said, with a wicked smile.

Another Alpha stepped over to him, sniffing. “Fuck, you smell amazing. Omega’s are the best fuck.”

“Fuck. Off!” Eggsy hissed. His body tensing and ready to fend off the bastards. His body cried out for an Alpha to be with but his heart cried out for the Alpha Kingsman. Damn his Omega biology.

All three Alpha’s closed in on him, snickering and calling him horrible names that he didn’t like. Eggsy’s eyes scanned the surrounding area, searching for a way out. Then, his eyes looking at each Alpha. Eggsy let out a growl before the Alpha in front of him, launched after him. The Omega ducked down, hearing the Alpha plow into the other. Then, he whipped around, using the stumbling Alpha’s back as a gymnastic benchmark. He flipped his body, using his feet to knock both of the other two Alpha’s onto the ground then landed on the ground, before he sprinted off.

“Fucking bitch!”

Eggsy heard the Alpha’s shout behind him. His heart racing and his mind shouting at him to head back to his Alpha. The Omega glanced over his shoulders, cursing under his breath when he saw the Alpha’s give chase. He ran out of the park and down the sidewalk. There were shouts behind him, cursing at him.

Just then, a black cab pulled up at the corner of the street. Eggsy jumped back, falling on his bottom, when the door of the cab pushed out.

“Eggsy.”

Eyes snapped open, staring up at the Alpha Kingsman. “H-Harry?” _Alpha._

“Hey! You! That bitch is ours!”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Fucking wankers.”

A muscle near Harry’s eye twitched when he heard the prick of a Alpha called Eggsy a horrid name. His hand curling tightly over the end of the umbrella. The Alpha in him growled, wanting to be let out and personally handle the Alpha pricks. But Harry closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and then he opened his eyes, watching the three Alpha’s stop in front of them.

“Hey! Did you hear me?” The Alpha that had called his Omega a bitch asked.

Harry took a step in front of Eggsy, plastering on a smile. “Hello, gentlemen. How may I help you?”

“Give that little slut to us and you can go on your merry way.” The other Alpha growled.

Harry, no, Galahad, sighed disappointedly. These Alpha’s weren’t a gentlemen at all. A gentleman should know that name calling is very rude. A gentleman should court an Omega, not try to force the Omega against their will. These Alpha’s had no idea what consenting is. If the Omega doesn’t want to have their heat with an Alpha then, the Alpha should respect that. Not use the Omega to relieve themselves. The Alpha Kingsman looked at them through hooded eyes.

“Get in the cab, Eggsy.” Galahad commanded, his hands itching to smash into the Alpha’s.

“Why?” Eggsy frowned. He glanced up at Harry, noticing that the Alpha Kingsman looked calm. Too calm actually. And the tone of Harry’s voice suggested that he’s going to do something. “Erm, nevermind. I’ll just, yeah, just get into the cab.” He went into the cab, shutting the door close and locked it.

One of the Alpha’s walked around Galahad to the cab but the Alpha Kingsman shot his umbrella out, blocking the door. Galahad shook his head. “Stay away from the Omega.”

“C’mon, mate. We all will share him.” The Alpha said.

Nose flaring in anger, Galahad turned his head towards to the Alpha with his hand pressed against the window and smiled. “Excuse me.” The Alpha Kingsman said.

Then, it happened.

Galahad whipped the umbrella upward, smacking it into the Alpha’s face. He whipped his hand forward, wrapping around the Alpha’s neck, squeezing tightly then kneed the Alpha in the stomach, making him double over, crying out. Galahad turned his attention towards the other two remaining Alpha’s. The shorter Alpha ran towards at him with a knife in his hand. The Alpha Kingsman swiped his hand up, knocking the knife out of the Alpha’s hand, and then, he used the back of the umbrella to strike behind shorter Alpha’s neck. Then hit the last Alpha’s face with the sharp end of the umbrella. All three Alpha’s laid on the ground, not moving an inch.

The Alpha Kingsman stepped away from the pile of bodies, to fix the cuff of his inside shirt and his tie, before he smoothed out his suit and then smoothed a hand over his perfect hair. “Manners Maketh Man, gentlemen.” With that Galahad turned around to open the cab door and smiled at Eggsy, who stared in shock, mouth gaping wide open.

“Holy fuck, Harry.” Eggsy said in a breathless tone. His body shivering in delight.

“I’ve made quite a scene, yeah?” Galahad tilted his head to the side, eyes taking in Eggsy. “I’ve needed to let out some steam.” He leaned down, fingers stroking on the already faded bruise. “Where would you like to go, Eggsy? You are, after all, close in heat.”

Eggsy turned his big eyes up at Harry, seeing the concern in them. He had nowhere else to go. He needed some time alone. He wanted to think and have some alone time. His body aching so much, his skin almost burning already that he wanted to plunge himself in a bathroom tube filled with cold water.

“I…I…” Eggsy averted his eyes downward. He didn’t want to cause Harry any trouble. But his mind and heart kept shouting for Harry. Maybe staying at Harry’s for a few days will be no trouble.

“It’s no trouble, little Omega.” The Alpha Kingsman whispered, smiling, hearing Eggsy’s thoughts. “Now, let us get going, hm?” The Alpha stepped into the cab when Eggsy moved back.

“Yeah.” The Omega replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be like a song for Harry when he goes into "Galahad" mode. :D  
> Also, should I have Eggsy share his heat with Harry or no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m an old fashion Alpha, Eggsy. But you have potentials to be my mate. I want to court you. If you’re willing to accept me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, you guys! *dances*

Eggsy stumbled into Harry’s home after the Alpha turned the doorknob. His skin burning up, perspiration streaking down his skin. Eggsy wobbled to the bottom of the steps, before falling down on his knees. The Omega panted heavily and whined in frustration, his hands clawing at his clothes. He needed to get out of them. He could feel his slick wetting his pants already, that he let out a distress whine. Fucking Omega body he thought, and then whimpered. He needed to have something inside of him. Fingers, toys, a fucking cock. Just something to stretch and fill him. Eggsy’s body spasmed, making him curl into himself.

“F-Fuck…” He sobbed, quietly.

Then, the Omega was lifted up, pressed against a hard solid chest. The scent of spice and after the storm hit him full in the place, making him whine. He really wanted to bathe his body in that scent. It just smelled so fucking good to him. But Eggsy held himself back. He didn’t really know how to ask. For help. Or for Harry to help. He didn’t like asking for help or letting others help him.

“Shh.” Harry whispered gently. “Just going to bring you upstairs.”

“Mm.” Eggsy nodded, feeling another spasm coming from his stomach, which made the Omega clutch his arms around the Alpha’s neck tightly.

Harry hefted Eggsy into his arms, slowly making their way up the steps. Eggsy breathing heavily and Harry holding himself back from ripping away Eggsy’s clothes and take him. The Alpha, after all, is a gentleman and he must stay that way until Eggsy accepts his courtship. In the mean time, he’s going to have to wait patiently.

When they reached upon the top, Eggsy wriggled out of Harry’s arms. To which, Harry set him down and went to open a guest bedroom for Eggsy, who wobbled slowly into the room. The Omega peeled his clothes off, throwing them onto the floor and laid on his front on top of the bed, shifting. Then, his hands went down to his pants, trying to get them off before letting out a frustrated whine. His hands were shaking so much that Harry walked over to him, covering the Omega’s hands with his. Eggsy turned his face towards him, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. His cheeks rosey red and pretty. Lips parted open and eyes glazed unfocused.

“It’s alright, Eggsy.” Harry said. “Let me help you.”

The Alpha Kingsman unbuckled Eggsy’s belt, pulling it out then unbuttoned and unzipped the pants. He peeled the pants back, slowly pulling it over the curve of Eggsy’s round buttocks and Harry can see how much slick there is. He desperately wanted to have a taste but he won’t because he will not deny Eggsy a safe place to have his heat. Harry fully pulled the pants off, throwing it to the pile on the floor, before he pulled the blanket over Eggsy’s shivering body.

Harry turned around and was about to pick the discarded clothes off from the floor, when he felt sweaty and shaky hands grabbing his hand. The Alpha glanced over his shoulders and froze. The Omega was sitting up, the blanket falling over his thighs and showed his beautiful body. Added with the Omega’s disheveled hair, pink lips and blushing cheeks.

“A-Alpha…” Eggsy moaned. “N-Need...I need...I…” He snapped his eyes closed, a tear fell from the corners of his eyes. “I need…” The Omega sobbed brokenly. He wanted his Alpha so much. He needed his Alpha’s knot.

Harry immediately sat down, and cupped Eggsy’s cheek. “It’ll be alright, little Omega. What do you need?”

Eggsy pressed his face up against Harry’s chest. “K-Knot. S-Something...to...fill me.” His hands found their way to Harry’s front pants, clawing at the annoying belt. “P-Please! Alpha!” Eggsy looked up at Harry, eyes wide and glazed over with need.

Shaking his head, Harry gripped Eggsy’s clawing hand, stopping him. “I know you do, Eggsy. But I don’t want you to regret anything.” He cupped Eggsy’s rosey cheeks with his hands, using his thumb to caress those cheeks. “As much as I want to take you here and now, I will not. I want you to be comfortable and safe. I want to give you this chance to be safe from others.” Then, Harry pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s. “Eggsy...I want to court you. After your heat.”

Eggsy blinked up at him a couple times. “Wh-What?”

“After your heat is over, I want to have a chance to court you. Woo you.” Harry repeated, then pressed a gentle kiss on Eggsy’s forehead. “I’m an old fashion Alpha, Eggsy. But you have potentials to be my mate. I want to court you. If you’re willing to accept me.”

“C-Court? Like as in a date?” Eggsy mumbled, then another spasm hit his stomach, making him gasp. He felt Harry rubbed circles into his back, comforting him.

“I suppose it can be like that.” Harry softly smiled at the Omega. Then, he brushed a finger on Eggsy’s cheek, his eyes boring deep into those big eyes. “But for now, my home is your safe place for your heat.” He nudged Eggsy under the covers, sliding the blanket over those shoulders. Eggsy whined in protest again, shaking his head. “Shh. Tomorrow your heat will be worse. You’re going to have a long week, yeah? I’ll just be along now.”

“When will you be back?”

Giving Eggsy a crooked smile, Harry replied, “An hour tops. But after your heat, think about it, yeah?”

The Omega nodded and closed his eyes, letting out a whimper when another wave hit him.

An hour later, Harry carefully folded his shirt that he’d worn out earlier. He placed it inside a white gift bag, then gently took each toy he specifically picked out for Eggsy, that sat on top of his desk into the bag. The inflatable knot toy, as much as he wanted to deny it but smugly admitted it, he picked out his size for Eggsy. Well, all of the toys he’d gotten for his Omega were in his size. The Alpha Kingsman smugly smiled as he set the last toy in the bag, then grabbed a gift tissue and put it inside, pulling up the corners to look presentable. Then, at last he stuck on a red bow with ribbons.

Harry carried the gift up to the guest bedroom. He quietly opened the door, taking in Eggsy’s scent that slowly perfumed the air in the bedroom. The Alpha gulped, adjusting his tie before entering the room. Eggsy laid on the bed, shifting and squirming into the bed, soft and quiet whimpers coming from him, as he slept. He crept over to the nightstand, placing the gift on top, then turned his attention towards the Omega in his pre-heat.

The Alpha let out a soft happy sigh, his lips curved upward, smiling. Eggsy’s hair was a mess but it made him look adorable. The Omega turned his head in his direction, the blanket slightly moving over his shoulders, exposing the toned muscles. Harry carved the image into his mind. The curve and toned muscle of Eggsy’s shoulders and upper arms. The exposed neck, that seemed so tantalizing that Harry wanted to take a nip. Eggsy Unwin was...beautiful and exquisite to him.

“Beautiful.” He muttered, eyes half hooded now.

The Alpha, oh so wanted to run his hands over the Omega. Wanting to take nibbles and licks and inhale the Omega’s scent. But he had to be a gentleman and court his potential interest. He wanted to take time to Eggsy, so the Omega can trust him. He wanted Eggsy to have his trust. After all, if Eggsy accepts the courtship, Harry will be honored and proud. If Eggsy declines, then Harry will respect his decision. The Alpha turned around to head out of the bedroom, closing the door to make his way down to the kitchen to prepare what Eggsy will eat and hydrate once his heat starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Eggsy having some solo time with the gift and Harry having a difficult time being a gentleman. :D


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after, Eggsy curled in a fetal position, his stomach spasming, his slick leaking out of him so much. His skin was burning so hot. He whimpered softly and lay on his back, spreading his legs, then slid a hand between his thighs, coating his fingers with his slick and slowly probed his wet hole with a finger, sliding it in. In which, Eggsy moaned when his hole sucked his finger in. Then, he added another finger, thrusting them in and out. The Omega closed his eyes, biting his lips, as he thrusted his fingers. He continued the ministrations for awhile, getting even more annoyed and frustrated, because he wanted to have something big stretch him, to fill his inside. A wave of spasm hit him seconds later, causing him to cry out softly.

“Damn it.” Eggsy whined in frustration, when he slipped out his fingers. He needed some toys and fuck it, if he has to ask Harry for one. He was about to get out of bed to find Harry, when he noticed a white gift bag with red gift tissues, sitting on top of the nightstand, next to the bed. Along side with a pitcher filled with ice and water and a glass cup to drink from. Eggsy spotted a folded card with his name written elegantly on it.

Curiosity took a better of him and he reached over, plucking the gift and card, then setting it on his lap. Eggsy opened the card, the corner of his lip curved up.

_I do hope this gift is sufficient enough for you, Eggsy._   
_Do take care of yourself, too._   
_Sincerely,_   
_Harry_

Eggsy peeked into the bag, gasping at what was inside. His cheeks flushing bright red. He took the toys out, laying them neatly next to him, fingers caressing each toy as he laid them down next to each other. They awfully smelled so much like Harry, that Eggsy’s body produced more slick, making him take a deep breath into his lungs. He reached back into the bag, felt something soft, then he pulled it out and almost dropped it. The shirt...the shirt belonged to Harry. Eggsy pulled the shirt up to his nose, taking in the scent of storm and spice.

“Mmm.” The Omega purred, rubbing his face into the shirt.

He slipped the shirt on, weaving his arms into the long sleeves then buttoned the last two buttons. Eggsy set the gift bag and card back on the table, before he turned his attention towards at the toys. He lifted one up, eyeing it, feeling the weight and size and hummed in pleasure. He laid down on the bed, knees up and spread his legs wide, then reached down with his hand, coating it with his slick, and he brought it back up, smearing over and around the toy. He trailed the toy down between his thighs, and slowly pushed in.

Eggsy wince a bit, because the toy seemed bigger than he thought it would. Or maybe it was because the toys he used before were just a bit smaller. The Omega moaned when he pushed the toy halfway in, stretching him, filling him.

“A-Ah fuck.” He breathes out, he slid the toy out then slide it back into him. “O-Oh yeah.” He pushed the toy fully into him.

The Alpha bit his lips, hands curled into fists on top of the desk. His ears tuning in the quiet noises of the Omega in heat in his home. In his guest bedroom. Right now. And it’s making him want to break down the guest door and have his way with the Omega. The sounds coming from the other room surrounded him. It was impossible not to hear Eggsy having ataway with himself. And from the moans and mumbled words, the Alpha Kingsman guessed that Eggsy is already using the toys and in hope is wearing his shirt. The soft whimpers and moans made his cock jerk in response. The Alpha growled softly, pulling at his tie and unbuttoned a couple buttons.

Harry leaned back into the chair, letting his head fall back, eyes staring up at the ceiling. He’s going to wait patiently until Eggsy’s heat is over. In the mean time, he’s just going have to endure it. The need to take Eggsy. And have his scent all over and in the Omega. And he’s going to wait for Eggsy’s answer.

“Shit…” The Alpha groaned, rubbing a hand over and around his neck.

Minutes turned to hours, as Eggsy bounced up and down on the toy. The remote in his hand, while his other held the toy, undulating his hips. The Omega threw his head back, neck arching and let out a loud moan as a wave of spasm hit him, lubricating his hole and the toy even more. His thighs were sticky and wet from the slick. And his stomach and front of his thighs was covered with his come. The bedsheets were a mess with his slick and come. The toys were laying all over the place. The pillows were throw on the floor.

“Ahh, _fuck_. Hmmnggh!” Eggsy turned the remote up, making the toy vibrate and move even faster. “Sh-Shit! Nngh!” He fell onto his bed, his ass high up in the air, as he thrusted the toy in and out of him.

“Aahh! Fu-- _aah_!”

His cheeks flushed bright red, his body burning and another wave of his heat hit him. He dropped the remote, flipped onto his back, legs spread wide as he thrusted the toy in and out. Eggsy reached down with his free hand, hand curling around his cock, stroking and tugged. He was deep in a haze, his mind sluggish and his body spilling more slick. His cock was rock hard and he was so close. He released his aching cock and reached to grab the remote, feeling his hand on the side and above his head until he found it. He needed a knot so bad.

When Eggsy pressed the remote, he let out a high pitch keen, the toy inflating a knot, stretching him so wide that, he climaxed, pressing his soaking wet thighs together, capturing his hand between his thighs still holding the toy. Feeling too exhausted to do anything, Eggsy closed his eyes, chest heaving slightly as he slipped out the toy, throwing it to the side, exhaustion and sleep overtaking him.

Unknown to the Alpha, Harry, who was scribbling away on a paper, heard it. His body froze and cock jerking up when Eggsy let out a cry of pleasure. The pen that the Alpha Kingsman was holding broke in half. He slowly stood up his chair, forcing his legs to move. When he stopped at the door, Harry neatly smoothed his hair, then he slipped his tie off to fix and button his shirt before tying the tie around his neck. The Alpha pulled and fixed the cuffs of the collar and the sleeve and then he went out of the office.

Harry stalked over to the door of the guest room, knocking two times, waited for a reply, heard no sound, then he softly opened the door. The Alpha looked up, then did a double take, his breath leaving him at the sight and inhaling in the Omega’s sweet scent. Eggsy lying in the middle of the bed. The covers, blanket and pillows thrown off on the floor. The toys lay around the sleeping Omega. As the Alpha Kingsman took steps closer, he saw that the bedsheets had wet sticky spots all over. His eyes traveled to the sleeping Omega, from his toes, to his muscled toned legs, then up to those very sticky thighs, and the Alpha let out a soft intake of breath.

Nestled between the those sticky thighs, lay Eggsy’s cock, limp and very wet and from the pearl white streaks that seemed to spill over those thighs and stomach, Harry had a good idea that the Omega climaxed just mere moments ago. The Alpha crept over to the edge of the bed, seeing that the Omega wore his shirt, made the Alpha in him purr. But Harry pushed that back because he needed to change the bedsheets and bathe Eggsy.

The Alpha Kingsman headed into the guest bathroom, turning the knob of the barefoot blaw tub. He let the water run cool, instead of warm, because knowing Eggsy would appreciate the cool water on his skin. Then, the Alpha went back out. He stared down at the lovely Omega, carving the image into his mind. Rosey flushed cheeks, pouty pink lips and those long eyelashes fanning across those smooth cheeks. Harry sat down next to Eggsy, leaning over, hovering above.

“Eggsy, wake up, little Omega.” Harry softly tapped on the Omega’s cheeks.

“Hmm.” Eggsy sighed, nose scrunching and eye brows burrowing downward. “Tired.”

The Alpha shook his head as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows then, his hands going under Eggsy, lifting him up. “Ye need to bathe, Eggsy.” He carried the Omega into the bathroom, settling him into the cool water, which earned the Alpha a whine of dislike coming from Eggsy. The Omega leaned back, head lolling back.

“Let me take care of you.” He peeled off the wet shirt, throwing it onto the tiled floor. Harry kneeled down in front of the tub, grabbed the wash cloth that hung over the side of the tub. He dipped it into the water, then lifted it up over Eggsy’s neck and squeezed it. Cool water cascade down Eggsy’s neck, Harry’s eyes watching the drops streaking down.

“S’good.” Eggsy mumbled, head turning towards him now.

Harry smiled and behind Eggsy’s neck, then over and around, before he dipped the wet cloth back into the water, and ran it along those shoulders that belonged to the Omega. Gulping, Harry licked his lips, as he wiped the cloth over Eggsy’s cheeks and down his neck. Then, he use the hand shower, turning the tab on. He rinsed and wet the Omega’s hair, running his fingers through those beautiful wet locks. Eggsy mewled softly, nudging his head into Harry’s hand, which made Harry chuckle.

“Close your eyes tight, Eggsy. I’m going to shampoo your hair now.” The Alpha reached over to grab the shampoo, opening the cap and squirting the shampoo into his hand, then the Alpha rubbed his hand over the Omega’s head, fingers pressing and massaging into the skull.

“Mmmm.” Eggsy sighed. Feeling those fingers massaging in circular motions. The cool water cooling down his body.

The Alpha Kingsman ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, then picked up the hand shower and washed the shampoo and residue away. The Alpha set the hand shower back where it was, turning his attention back to the Omega. “Will you be okay for a bit? I’m going to change the sheets on the bed. Then, maybe you can sleep for a bit before your next heat wave comes, yeah?”

“‘kay…” Eggsy mumbled.

Harry nodded, standing up then, felt a tug on his pant leg. The Alpha glanced up, seeing sleepy eyes staring up at him. “Yes?”

“Food, too?” Eggsy asked, words slurring.

“Yes, Eggsy.” Harry shifted, the scent of Eggsy filling his lungs and mind. The Alpha Kingsman shook his head, trying to keep sane of himself.

He scurried out of the bathroom, picking up pillows and the blanket. Cleaning here and there. He threw dirty sheets in a pile that had the covers of the pillows and the blanket. He took them down to the washing machine, pressing the buttons and adding laundry detergent into the machine. The Alpha went back upstairs to the guest room, peeking his head into the bathroom, seeing that the Omega leaned over to the side, using his arms to lay his head on them. Harry went to the walk-in closet, pulling out fresh and clean sheets, blankets and covers for the pillows. He smoothed and straighten the sheets, then he lay the blanket over, and lastly he covered the pillows.

With that, the Alpha grabbed the tray off from the nightstand, and went back downstairs, strolling into the kitchen. He added large amounts of ice into the pitcher, before he poured more water in it. He took the cup, setting it inside the sink, then he opened a cabinet door, pulling out a clean cup to set it next to the water pitcher. He grabbed a platter with a lid on from the cabinet, putting it on top of the tray.

Harry hummed under his breath, head filling with the smooth skin of a certain Omega. Those big beautiful eyes. And the muscles that rippled as the Omega moved. The flushed cheeks and very delectable kissable lips that begged to be kissed and nibble on. The Alpha moved like a zombie, walking to the fridge, taking out varieties of grapes, strawberries then a block of cheese, then the Alpha took out a knife from knife holder on the counter, cutting into the cheese, making them a quarter inch thick, as well as cutting them into bite size pieces before he set them carefully on a platter. Harry walked back to the fridge, pulling out sliced ham and rolling and setting some slices next to the cheese. He, then, moved over to the pantry closet, opening the door, finding a box of salted crackers. He brought it over to the platter, ripping open the box and taking out some crackers, lying them next to ham. The Alpha lay the strawberries and grapes on the platter. He placed the lid on them, before he took the tray back upstairs.

Harry walked into the room, setting the tray on the nightstand and went for Eggsy. He cupped Eggsy’s cheeks, whispering to him that he needed to eat. The Omega nodded, pushing himself out of the tub, soaking the floor with water. Harry grabbed the folded towel from the shelf and patted Eggsy dry. The Alpha kneeled down in front of Eggsy, patting down the leg, his eyes trying hard not to stray to Eggsy’s cock. He wiped the towel down between Eggsy’s parted legs, which wobbled from exhaustion, that the Omega leaned over, using his shoulders as a support. Then, Harry stood up, putting the towel over Eggsy’s head, drying his hair. The Alpha in him purred when he saw the Omega’s hands sneaked up to cover his large hands.

“Done?” The sleepy Omega asked.

“Done.” Harry replied. “Now, food, then sleep.”

“Yeah.”

The Alpha threw the towel into the clothes basket, then held a hand towards the Omega, which the Omega took his hand, and Harry guided Eggsy back to the bed. He let the Omega settle under the covers, and he sat down at the edge after that, pulling the platter lid off. He took pieces of grapes and strawberries into his hand, then he lifted a strawberry up to Eggsy, who half hooded eyes looked up as he bit down into the juicy and plump strawberry. Harry bit his tongue, trying hard not to stare at the juice that trickled down Eggsy’s chin. Eggsy, however, used his fingers to wipe the juice off and licked his fingers, which caused Harry to shift uncomfortably at the ravishing sight in front of him.

The Omega bit back into the strawberry, taking the last bit and chewed immensely before swallowing it. Harry lifted up a grape to Eggsy’s mouth that parted open to take in the grape, and Harry felt his fingers tingle when he watched the Omega’s mouth partially took the tip of his fingers in, drawing the grape into his mouth. After the grapes and strawberries were gone from his hand, the Alpha picked up the cracker, tearing a piece of ham from the ham slices, folded it on top of the cracker, then he went to grab a slice of cheese to top it off.  He gave it to Eggsy to eat. As Eggsy continued to chew, Harry reached over, pouring ice cold water into the cup, and handed it to Eggsy. The Omega drank the cold water, and sighed. He raise the cup up to press it against his cheek, absorbing the coldness.

Hands itching to touch Eggsy, Harry mentally willed his hand to grab more pieces of meat, cheese and cracker, assembling them together to give it to Eggsy to eat.

Ten minutes later, Eggsy shook his head when Harry lifted up a grape to him. “Full.”

Harry frowned, then said, “No more?”

Eggsy shook his head, “No more. Full. Sleep” He slurred softly.

“Alright, then.” Harry stood up, leaning over to put the lid back on the platter, then gave the glass cup to Eggsy, “Drink a bit more, then sleep?”

The Omega did as he was asked, sipping the water, downing it halfway, sliding under the covers and pressing his face into the pillows. Harry quietly set the cup on the tray, then he pulled the blanket over Eggsy’s shoulders, tucking him in.

“Sleep and rest well, little Omega.” Harry whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, talk of courting and wooing and becoming a Kingsman.


End file.
